Slow Down
by Jane Torres-Cooper
Summary: Han convinces Leia to take a break from her responsibilities and things don't exactly go as planned. Will Leia be okay in the end, can Han take care of her? Takes place after ROTJ. This is mainly just fluff. Please Read&Review!


Leia sighed and let out a long breath. She'd been on her feet for what felt like hours and all she wanted was to sit down and take a minute. The Rebellion needed her though, if she didn't labor over the data pad analyzing Imperial movements who else would? Sure, there were other people who tracked Imperial movements; but she couldn't completely trust them to not miss something. So, she spent hours watching and charting movements. Suddenly strong arms were wrapping around her waist. She turned around and came face to face with Han Solo. He smiled cheekily, matching her tired glare perfectly.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked her, and placed a gentle kiss on the crook of her neck. Leia smiled and moaned away from Han's show of affection.

"Han I have work to do." She complained. Han shook his head.

"No, I have direct orders to make you take the afternoon off." He told her sternly and kissed her on the cheek instead this time. Leia rolled her eyes and entered something in on a data pad.

"Orders from who?" Leia asked.

"Captain Solo of course." Han teased. Leia rolled her eyes again. "Come on Princess, we've defeated the emperor, now it's just stragglers left of the Empire to get rid of." Han reasoned. Leia shook her head.

"Han, if we don't get every Imperial scum, they could rebuild the Empire." Leia argued. Han sighed. He knew when she had beaten him. He was so worried about her, she was going to work herself into the ground.

"Please, just spend one afternoon with your husband please? Chewie and Luke are conveniently out with some of the pilots tonight, the Falcon would be all ours." Han whispered in her ear before kissing it. Leia smiled and sat the data pad down on the table and turned to face Han. Truth be told, she really did want to spend the night wrapped in her husband's arms; but her need to try and protect everyone was proving hard to overcome. Han grinned widely and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and they shared a quick but passionate kiss. Leia broke the kiss before it could get too heated.

"I suppose I could take one night off." Leia reasoned. Han broke out into a toothy grin. He took her hand gently and led her out of the control room. They wandered through the corridors of the rebel base, dodging in and out of hallways when people would walk by. Once the coast was clear Leia found herself giggling as they stepped back out into the hallways. They were acting like total teenagers. It was ridiculous. Finally, they made it back to the Falcon. Han was right, Chewie and Luke were nowhere in sight. Instead the floor was covered in flowers. Leia gaped at Han, this was so unlike him to be romantic. "Han, what is all this?" I asked. Han grinned.

"Well your highness, you've been working so hard; and I wanted to give you a night of total relaxation." Han explained, almost sheepishly. Leia smiled and kissed him deeply. Han smiled against the kiss and Leia sighed as she melted into the smuggler's embrace. They worked their way over to the table where Han and Leia often ate with Luke and Chewie. They never broke the kiss as Han laid her back down on the table. They made love for the first time in a couple weeks, right there on a table. That wasn't the only time they consummated their marriage yet again that night. It was pure bliss for Leia and she fell asleep in the strong embrace of her husband's arm. Han fell asleep smelling her sweet scent, as he fell asleep with his chin touching the top of her head. He woke up to the space on the bed next to him, being strangely empty. Han groaned and rolled over to look at the hologram clock on the wall. It was far too early in the morning for Leia to be gone to her silly data pads already. Han sat up slowly in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Normally he would have just gone back to bed, but he had a gut feeling that maybe Leia needed him. He pulled himself out of their bed aboard the Falcon and stretched his arms up into the air. Then he heard it, the sound of someone getting sick. Han took off running toward the refresher. When he got there the door was cracked open, and a small beam of light was streaming out onto the floor. Han knocked on the door before pushing it open. His Leia was kneeling in front of the toilet, grasping tightly to the rim and moaning with her eyes tightly shut.

"Oh Leia." He sighed getting down on the floor behind her. Her long hair wasn't braided because she had been asleep, and he could tell that she was trying feebly to keep it out of the way. He reached forward tentatively and placed a hand on her back comfortingly. With the other hand, he reached forward and gathered her hair up in his hand. Leia lurched forward again and more liquid expelled from her body. When she was sure she had nothing left to lose she laid back against Han. He dropped her hair and wrapped that arm gently around her, to hold her closer. Her long brown hair tumbled down onto her shoulders. He moved the hand that had been on her back up to her forehead. He frowned when he felt the heat radiating from her soft skin.

"Horrible." She mumbled, melting into his cold touch.

"Sweetheart, you have a fever. Let me take you to the Medbay." Han tried to reason gently. Leia shook her head and groaned softly.

"No. I'm fine." Leia protested weakly. Han shook his head.

"Leia, you are not fine." Han tried again. Leia groaned and leaned forward to throw up again. Han reacted just in time to grab her hair before the liquid expelled from her body into the porcelain bowl. Han was horrified to find blood in the liquid. "Leia, that's blood. I'm taking you to medical." Han insisted. Leia nodded weakly.

"I don't think I can get up." She mumbled. Han sighed and nodded. He was afraid she was going to say that. Han eased his grip from around her waist and stood up slowly. Then he reached down and lifted her into his arms bridal style. Leia melted into Han's arms and buried her face in his chest. He could feel the heat radiating off her through his shirt. Han couldn't remember the last time he had been this worried or scared. He always worried about Leia working too hard, but he had never felt this worried before. Han moved faster than he thought he could while carrying someone, he imagined it was adrenaline that was making his legs have so much strength. He arrived at the Medbay in record time.

"Princess Leia?" One of the medics asked in disbelief.

"She's throwing up blood and her fever is sky high." Han explained. A doctor across the room sprang into action taking over for the awestruck medic.

"Put her on that bed. I need an IV of fluids!" The doctor began barking orders to medical personnel and droids as soon as Han had laid her down on the cot. He stood against the wall as they swarmed her. Administering fluids and checking vitals, while his princess struggled to keep herself awake. Leia struggled to keep her eyes open as one of the medics began an IV of fluids. She felt horrible, the nausea was raging and she was freezing. She figured it was nothing more than a horrible stomach virus that had made her dehydrated. She just needed some fluids and then she would be fine. She stole a glance at Han through the arms of all of the medical team. He was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so worried, and it made her heart ache. Her stomach stabbed with pain, and she cried out before she could stop herself. Han almost checked a medic to get to her side. He gripped her hand in his and held on tight. She smiled weakly.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Han asked gently. Leia nodded and a tear slid out of her left eye. She hated to admit, but now she was scared this was something serious. The lead doctor ran several tests, and Han didn't leave her side for a minute. After several hours, they came to the conclusion that Leia's Appendix was infected. Thankfully the procedure was minimally invasive and Leia was resting comfortably only a couple hours later. She was still deathly pale but she was on the road to recovery. Han was there grinning widely when Leia opened her eyes first thing after coming off the anesthesia. Leia managed a weak smile when she saw him.

"Hi." She murmured. Han's smile grew and he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey sweetheart. You gave me quite a scare." He murmured. Leia nodded.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I love you." Leia answered. Han smiled.

"I know." He answered cheekily.


End file.
